the morning after
by alittletasteofheaven
Summary: In which Sakura wakes up to an amused, almost-naked Sasuke. — sasuke/sakura.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters in this story. Rated M for language.**

* * *

Something was wrong.

No, something was _very_ wrong.

Bright sunlight broke through the curtains of the windows, stirring Sakura from her deep sleep. She groggily opened her eyes, only to wince in pain from a sudden splitting pain in her head.

"Ouch..." she groaned, taking a look around her—wait, this was _not_ her room.

Sakura bolted upright in the bed, ignoring her massive headache, and looked around the room for the first time. She saw her clothes from last night strewn all over the floor— is that her _bra?_ —and a couple of empty beer bottles smashed on the floor, coming to the mortifying realization that she got shitfaced last night, and she was currently _naked._

Well, _fuck._

"Hmmph…"

Sakura froze. She _knew_ that voice.

Slowly turning her head to the source of the voice, she saw that familiar chicken-butt black hair sticking out from underneath the dark blue blankets, and inwardly _screamed_.

Sleeping beside her—fully nude, she assumed—was the Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura scrambled out of the bed, trying to be stealthy, only to end up falling rather ungracefully on her side on the cold, hard wooden floor. _Shit._

She popped her head up over the top of the bed, and found Sasuke still dead asleep—which was odd, considering he never was a deep sleeper in the time that she's known him. '_He must have gotten plastered last night too,_ ' she thought, slowly crawling on the ground to reach her clothes.

She was in the process of pulling on her shirt when she heard him stir, and immediately froze in her tracks. She snapped her head over to him; He was starting to actually wake up.

She quickly ducked out of his eyesight, her heart beating wildly, face flushed. What if he found her? No, he'll definitely find her, he's a fucking ninja for God's sake Sakura, get yourself togeth—

"Sakura?"

_WHAT THE FUCK.  
_

She didn't reply, remaining crouched on the ground. She couldn't face him now—she was _half naked_ and clearly guilty, not to mention embarrassed— she was about to take the walk of shame _peacefully_ and he just had to interrupt her, dammit!

Sakura watched as his bare feet appeared on the floor, standing for a moment before walking in her general direction. '_Shit…don't look up Sakura, don't look up, don't look-'_

"Sakura… what are you doing?"

She slowly looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. _'Think of an excuse, dammit!'_

"I uh… was just looking for the medical wrap you borrowed from me last week. Yeah."

Sasuke looked down at her and rose an elegant brow, an amused smirk on his face. "Really."

"Yeah! I, uh, sprained my finger last night, so I was looking for my wrap this morning and couldn't find it. Then I remembered that you borrowed it to wrap your ankle from that mission we took last week, so I came over here to get it back. But I saw you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you so I— "

"Sakura, you do realize that you are _half naked_ in my room, do you not?"

Sakura's face grew hot. "Um… I am?"

Sasuke chuckled slightly, bending down in front of her —wearing boxers, thank God— and looked her in the eye.

"Do you remember anything from last night, Sakura?"

Blink. "Uh… no?" She glanced at the broken bottles on the floor. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure we got piss drunk last night."

"We? No, _we_ didn't get drunk… only you did, Sakura."

Sakura felt something inside her head explode. "_Wh-What?!"_ She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Then why, pray tell, did I wake up _fucking naked _in _your room _this morning, Sasuke?!"

He only smirked that sexy goddamn annoying smirk at her. "Well, let's say you were very… _persuasive_, and I just couldn't say no." He chuckled lightly at her incredulous expression, and left the room.

She stared, open-mouthed, as he shut the door to his bathroom.

"…_WHAT?!"_

Sasuke popped his head out of the door. "We could do it again in the shower, if you want." He smirked. "Just like you _insisted _last night."

She threw a shoe at him.

"_BASTARD!"_

* * *

Honestly, I don't know where I was going with this, lol. The idea just popped into my head so I just wrote up this short drabble. Kind of has no point whatsoever, but that's part of the learning process of writing, right?

I tried to keep Sasuke in character as much as I could, but I wanted to portray him and Sakura as good friends in this story, so that's why he might be slightly OOC. Oh well, lol.

**And thank you **for all your kind words on my other story, **Musings**! You guys are the best. :)


End file.
